


Sugar and salt

by Nalyra



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Growing Old Together, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 17:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13663497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nalyra/pseuds/Nalyra
Summary: Some fluff for the Three of Swords-Valentines fest!(With just a bit of angst.)Ties in with "A blackish red hue" I guess but just as well standalone.





	Sugar and salt

It takes forever to heat the water these days, the old pipes groaning and wheezing.  
The cold wind pushes through the crooks and nannies of the wooden planks intersecting the stone walls, a permanent cold hand, traveling down Will's spine.

He tests the water and then makes his way through the assortment of dog beds, littered throughout the living room, smiling softly at the occupants.  
Hannibal glares at him but does not object, letting himself be pulled up, both stumbling when they are back upright.  
Will exhales shakingly, watching his breath fog.

"At least we have one warm room now."

Hannibal pulls a face, his tone acerbic.

"We cannot live in the bathroom though."

Will chuckles and leans close to breathe a kiss on Hannibal's white stubbled jaw.

"It was your idea to come here, dear. And it's February already... the ice will melt soon."

Hannibal turns to him and nuzzles for a moment before starting to move towards the bathroom, Will supporting him on the way over, grunting a bit under the weight. An audible sigh is his reward as Hannibal sinks into the hot water, and Will pushes himself up again to go for two cups of hot cocoa, his back twinging. He hesitates and then grins, pulling out the little pouch he bought on a whim at the gas station the other day, imported and way overpriced.

He pours the contents into the cocoa, carrying both mugs over again, appreciating the way the warmth of the cocoa soothes the pain in his fingers.  
Will puts one mug onto the shelf next to Hannibal, sitting down onto the edge carefully. A text sounds and he pulls out his phone, chuckling when he sees the photo. He shows it to Hannibal, both smiling at their children having a cocktail somewhere in the Caribbean. 

"At least -they- are warm."

"Indeed."

Hannibal reaches for the mug, stilling when he sees the three white Marshmallows floating on top.  
He blinks and then looks up at Will, grinning at him like a Cheshire cat, taking a sip.

"Heart-shaped candy, Will?"

Will licks his lips, unable to wipe the grin off his face.

"Happy 27th Valentine's day, Hannibal. Even if we spend it, rather carelessly for our old bones I must say, in the ruins of Lecter castle."

Hannibal shakes his head and then rears up with surprising speed, his hand gripping Will's neck, the water sloshing over Will's thighs. His lips press impossibly softly, making Will's heart ache with it. He draws back just a bit, using his grip to keep their balance, his words ghosting over Will's lips.

"To the next 27, mylimasis."

Will smiles, ignoring the tear that falls unheeded, the salt fusing with the elusive taste of them and the sugar on Will's tongue when he bends down and kisses Hannibal, reality inconsequential once more, the choirs of the Norman chapel beckoning.

**Author's Note:**

> \----------------
> 
> Hope you liked!
> 
> Feedback and comments welcome :)


End file.
